Customer loyalty programs are well known in the gaming industry. For example, at least some known gaming establishments have customized versions of loyalty programs that use a player tracking card that uniquely identifies each player. Player tracking on gaming devices such as slot machines is typically accomplished using a card reader mounted to the gaming device. When the player sits down at a gaming device, he inserts his player tracking card into a card reader that reads a player identification number off the player tracking card and communicates information through a network to a central computer regarding the player's gaming activity. Based on the data received, the gaming establishment can classify each player and selectively provide such players certain benefits based on the classifications. As such, at least some known player tracking systems enable gaming establishments to recognize and reward customer loyalty. A cumulative history of a particular player's gaming activity, included in the player's profile, enables gaming establishments to selectively target players with direct marketing promotions or customized compensation plans.
Moreover, at least some known customer loyalty programs and incentives are funded by a gaming establishment's marketing department. However, typically marketing department promotions are not accounted for in determining the overall paytable for the gaming machines. As such, there is a continuing need to provide gaming establishments with additional or alternative options for use as loyalty incentives. Ideally, such loyalty incentives should target frequent or loyal players, should be adjustable in amount and triggering frequency in proportion to a level of the player's loyalty (e.g., frequent or loyal players deserve more frequent or larger awards), and should be viewed as a loyalty offering provided by the gaming establishment. Additionally, if possible, such loyalty offerings should have the appearance of being more valuable or enticing than typical promotional credits, while still providing a mechanism for the gaming establishment to facilitate controlling costs associated with awarding such loyalty bonuses.